bakugan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Interspace Takeover
This is the sixth episode of the first season of Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Plot Intro Scene (New) Theme Song In the Doom Dimension, Wiseman is sitting on a rock next to Sellon, with his shin in his hand. Anubias is pacing back and forth, angrilly. (Anubias): Why were we teleported out of Interspace?! (Wiseman): Helios summoned a Mechtogan... I didn't think it possible for a Bakugan with a lower Power Level than fifteen hundred, but it appears I was wrong.. (Anubias): That doesn't answer my question! (Sellon): Quiet, Anubias! Master Wiseman has a perfectly good explanation. Don't you, Sir? (Wiseman): Helios is able to summon a Mechtogan. I don't know exactly all that that entails, and I don't want to risk anything. Then again, he didn't have control of his Mechtogan, so he must not want to summon it again. At least for now, they will probably not attack us with Helios, so we have an opportunity that we mustn't pass up. Go to Interspace and unleash the army again. Destroy everything, and do whatever you can to make sure no players leave. (Anubias and Sellon): Yes, Sir! They teleport away, leaving Wiseman and Betadron alone. End Scene (Bryce): Ability, Activate! (An Ability rises out of his BDDS and glows) Infinity Buster! Helios generates a ball of blue energy in his hands his releases the energy, which fires a blue beam. The beam splits into about 12 smaller beams that blast through holographic targets, destroying them. Helios bends over, his hands on his knees, and pants. The arena they are in is empty, aside from the holographic targets and the two of them. (Bryce): Come on, Helios. We have to keep going. I don't want that robot coming back during another battle, and unless I'm mistaken it had something to do with your increased power in that battle. (Helios): It could have something to do with Betadron. I don't really know how to explain it, but there's something weird about him. Something not natural. (Bryce): Interesting... Even so, it was your energy that summoned the robot and my intention is to control this thing before it destroys anything else. (Helios): Right. I'm behind you, all the way! (Bryce): (Holding an Ability Card) Then let's keep it up. The Knights enter the training arena and walk down to Bryce's side. (Sean): What's goin' on? (Bryce): Helios and I are just practicing. (Caleb): Without an opponent? That's not like you. (Linehalt): It's not like Helios, either. (Helios): Stay out of it, Linehalt. You don't know me! (Ellie): What's up with him? (Bryce): He's just edgy because I keep activating the more strenuous Abilities. Speaking of- Ability Activate! (He holds the Ability forward and it glows) Helios Striker! Helios releases a shockwave of water in all directions, then fires a powerful beam into the middle of a group of targets. The blast destroys them all, and Helios returns to panting. Dan and Marucho enter the field, then follow the Knights' path to Bryce. (Marucho): Bryce, I've calculated Helio's Power Level in the battle with Betadron against what we already knwo about generating mechanical Support Items, such as Battle Gear and... Well... Helios shouldn't have been able to summon a Mechtogan like that. (Liam): Mechtogan? (Dan): According to Hydranoid, Mechtogan are robots made from the Chaos Energy produced by a Bakugan in battle. Helios' Power Level wasn't high enough to make a Mechtogan on his own, so it must have something to do with Betadron and Wiseman. (Helios): That's what we were just discussing. (Marucho): You see, I thought the highest Power Level we had seen was on Arboa, but Betadron tops that and we're not sure why. (Preyas): Maybe it's because he's from the Doom Dimension. (Sean): The Doom Dimension? (Aranaut): Yes, it's the dimension where Bakugan go when they die. Rarely, though not unheard of, a Bakugan can be formed by the Negative energy in there. It would help explain his high Power Level. (Bryce): Okay, we've got work to do. Helios, we're done here. (Helios): Finally. (He phases out and is caught by Bryce, as he walks out of the arena) End Scene Anubias and Sellon arrive inside Interspace in the same manner as before. They catch the eye of every battler in sight, and are recognized quickly. (Male Battler 1): Hey, it's those creeps from the other day! Someone, tell the Brawlers! Anubias smirks as he raises his arm, a multi-colored electrical blast shoots from it and into the sky. Attributally colored bolts of lightning blaze down from the sky, summoning Chaos Bakugan of each kind and all Attributes. The Chaos Bakugan being to fire their assorted beams and rays, destroying anything in sight. (Voice): Bakugan, Brawl! (A subterra Bakugan flies passed the screen) Bakugan, Stand! (A tornado of sand rises from the ground, knocking several Chaos Bakugan down) Linehalt hovers over the grounded Chaos Bakugan and prepares himself for a fight. (Linehalt): You had best get going, before we unleash true fury. (Caleb): (An Ability rises from his BDDS) Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Sand Javelin! Linehalt forms a trident from orange energy in between his hands and tosses it at the Chaos Bakugan. He hits several of them on the way down, and they all phase into Attributally colored energy then dissipate into nothing. (Linehalt): Pathetic! (Caleb): (His finger holding down a button on his BDDS) Guys, I've got Alpha sector covered. How are the rest of y'all? (Bryce; over the radio): Fine. The Brawlers have spread out too. They're sending Runo down your way. (Caleb): Fine by me. Let's hit 'em again, Linehalt! Ability, Activate! Dust Blizzard! (An Ability rises from his BDDS and glows) Linehalt flaps his wings, sending a rush of dust at the Chaos Bakugan, phasing a bunch of them out. (Caleb): Nice one! (Male Voice): Not very impressive for a Gundalian Bakugan. Caleb turns to see Anubias and Sellon nearly a Gate Card's length away. (Sellon): Prepare to be destroyed. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Her Spyron Stands) Destroy them, Ventus Spyron! Spyron screechesand takes to the air. (Anubias): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Subterra Vertexx! Subterra Vertexx rises from the ground in an orange burst of energy. He roars a deep roar and faces Linehalt. (Caleb; pushing buttons on his BDDS): We can take both of you on! (Caleb's BDDS; readying a Gear): Ready, Boomix. (Caleb): (He takes Boomix and holds his arm back) Battle Gear, Boost! (He throws Boomix onto the field) Linehalt's Ball Form drops its wings, and Boomix lands on his back and opens. He spins, full cirlce, then Boomix glows. Boomix forms on Linehalt's back and arm in a glorious display of orange light. He aims it at his opponents. (Linehalt): No holding back, Caleb! (Caleb): Battle Gear Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows with heightened intesity) Boomix Lock! Linehalt fires and takes his opponent's down with one blast. Niether Bakugan phase out, though. (Linehalt): Man, that even took Tigrerra out with one shot. How did they survive? (Sellon): It doesn't matter, now it's our turn! Ability Activate! (She takes an Ability from her hand, having generated it the same way that Phantom Rider does, and it glows) Ancient Gravity! Spyron forms a translucent, black sphere- that glows green- above her head with her arms. (Anubias): Ability, Activate! (An Ability rises from his hand and glows) Heat Impulse! Spyron throws Ancient Gravity, and Vertexx fires an orange beam from his mouth that catches Ancient Gravity and sends them both at Linehalt. (Female Voice): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Tigrerra Stands) (Runo): Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Lightning Shield! Tigrerra roars as she stands and emits a stream of electricity from her hands that forms a yellow, translucent dome around her and Linehalt. The attack hits Lightning Shield but does not break it. (Linehalt): Thank you, Tigrerra. (Tigrerra): No problem. (Sellon): Impossible! (Runo): Not as much as you'd like to think! Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Hyper Velocity Fang! Tigrerra roars as she slices through her opponents with her extended claws, phasing them out. Tigrerra and Linehalt phase out and return to their brawlers. (Caleb and Runo's BDDSs): Anubias and Sellon, Life Force 30%. (Anubias): No way! (Caleb): Believe it! Gate Card, set! (The Gate Card releases orange energy across the field) (Caleb, Runo, Sellon, and Anubias): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Their Bakugan all stand and face each other, ready to fight. End Scene (Caleb): Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Dirt Saber! Linehalt generates a blade of orange energy and swings it at Vertexx. Vertexx catches Linehalt's arms and roars. (Runo): Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Saber Glow! Tigrerra slices Vertexx with a glowing claw, then spins flips over him and does the same to Spyron. (Sellon): Ability, (An Ability rises from her hand) Activate! (The Ability glows) Myosin Vital! Spyron fires a stream of green energy from her hands at Tigrerra. The energy catches its target and sneds her flying backward. (Anubias): Sellon, what do say we finish these punks off? (Sellon): Agreed. Both Anubias and Sellon flex their palms, generating small Battle Gear in their hands. They take the Gear in their hands and toss them onto the field. (Anubias and Sellon): Battle Gear, Boost! Their Battle Gear attach to their Bakugan's Ball Forms and then appear on the actual Bakugan. Spyron wearing Daftorix, and Vertexx holding Ore Hammer. (Caleb): Two can play that game! (Caleb's BDDS): Ready, Boomix. (Caleb): (Throwing Boomix) Battle Gear, Boost! Linehalt gains Boomix and aims it at his opponents. (Caleb, Anubias, and Sellon): Batle Gear Ability, Activate! (All three of their Abilities glow with great intensity) (Caleb): Boomix Lock! (Sellon): Daftorix Thunder Probe! (Anubias): Ore Hammer Mortars! Vertexx fires orange energ missiles int the air, that come crashing down at Linehalt. Spyron fires a stream of green electricity from each of Daftorix's arms. Linehalt fires Boomix Lock at the oncoming attacks, destroying them in air. (Sellon): Impossible! (Caleb): Gate Card, Open! Power Flatter! The Gate Card opens and releases white light into the air. Vertexx and Spyron are brought to the ground, quickly losing power. (Runo): (An Ability rises form her BDDS) Let's finish them off, Tigrerra! Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Hyper Velocity Fang! Tigrerra roars as she extends all her claws, then she rushes forward and slices both enemy Bakugan across the chest. The attack phases both Bakugan out, and the return to their owners. (Anubias): No way! (Caleb and Runo's BDDSs): Anubias and Sellon, Life Force zero. Caleb and Runo high-five, then turn to their defeated enemies. (Anubias): You may have won this battle- (Sellon): But we'll win the war! Anubias and Sellon teleport away, leaving the Chaos Bakugan behind. (Caleb): Well, they're gone, but we have work to do. (Runo): You said it. Let's round up the remaining Chaos Bakugan in this sector and move toward the rendevous point. (Caleb): Linehalt? (Linehalt): I'm ready! (Caleb): Then let's ride! The End Characters Mechtanium Knights *All Battle Brawlers *''Dan Kuso'' *''Marucho Marukura'' *''Runo Misaki'' Doom Beings *All Others *Random Male Battler 1 Bakugan *''Helios'' *''Chaos Bakugan'' (Wiseman's Army) *''Linehalt'' *''Spyron'' *''Vertexx'' *''Tigrerra'' Battles *Caleb Young and Runo Misaki/Anubias and Sellon - Caleb and Runo (Anubias and Sellon's battle debuts) Trivia *Anubias and Sellon battle for the first time.